Luigi and Daisy True Love
by Daisyfan225
Summary: A Luaisy love story. There is quite some...drama... in their relationship. Anyone seeing this, please go onto my profile, PM me, give me new ideas for my listed stories! {At the very end of my profile.} THANKYOU!
1. All the love, AND drama

** Luigi and Daisy- True Love**

Hey everyone! This is my first story so please don't criticise me! This is basically the love story of Luigi Mario and Daisy Sarsa. Love will have its twists and turns! R&R please!

I don't own any of the Mario characters. Nintendo does. I only own Tia - Daisy's human cook.

* * *

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, we see our favorite (or at least my favorite ;p) Green Plumber and Yellow Princess taking a walk in Peach's Gardens. "Well Luigi ive go to go now. My mom and dad want me back at the castle before dinner." It was currently 5:30 pm in the kingdom. "Ok Dais. I'll see you later." They give each other a quick peck on the lips. (yes they are bf and gf. Duhh!) Luigi watches as his girlfriend walks away. *sigh*_ I wish she would move in with me so I can see her face every single day. _"Hey bro!" Luigi snaps out of his thoughts. "Oh hey Mario!" "Hey Weegee?" "Yeah?" "What are you getting Daisy for her birthday next week?" Luigi's Eyes grow bigger. "OH MY GOD! I COMPLETLEY FORGOT!" "Calm down Weegee. Its fine. You have 8 days to get her a gift." "Thanks Mario." "Np" Peach walks out to find the bros chatting. "Hey Mario! Luigi! Dinners ready!" "Ok" They go inside to have some dinner.

Later that night...

Luigi is walking back to mansion to get some rest. On the way back he spots Toad taking a walk. "Hey Toad!" Toad turns around to see Luigi. He waves and smiles. Luigi does the same. He continues his walk back.

At Luigi's Mansion

Luigi comes in and plops down on the couch "Phew. That was a long day!" "Hello Master Luigi." Luigi turns around to find Shivers smiling at him. "Hey Shivers!" says Luigi. "Would you like me to get you anything?" "Some water would be nice." "Ok I'll be right back!" Luigi turns on the T.V. Of course it says stuff like the weather and that boring stuff but one thing that interests him the most is when he sees a headline saying 'Princess Daisy Floral Sarsa- Birthday in 8 days' "Here is your water." says Shivers. "Thank you Shivers." "Your welcome." Luigi watches T.V. until he hears from the T.V. "Her dad-King Richard- and her mom-Queen Lillian- is throwing her a party. Word is the Mario Bros are invited! So if you want to see the Mario Bros you better come!" "Popularity can be annoying sometimes" sighs Luigi.

* * *

In Sarsaland...

"That was a wonderful meal Tia!" says Daisy with excitement. "Thankyou Daisy! do you want me to make it on your birthday?" "Of course you can Tia! Only if I can help!" "Yes you can Help!" "Oh thank you thank you Tia" "Np" Daisy excuses her self from dinner and goes to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Her bedroom walls are (you guessed it!) Yellow! and her carpets are orange. She has a yellow and orange bed coverings and green, yellow, and orange pillows. (Green cause of Luigi.) She goes into her bathroom and changes into a t-shirt and sweat pants. She hops onto her bed and gets out her I-Phone. She texts Luigi to his I-Phone.

Daisy: Lou? You still awake?

Luigi: Yup.

Daisy: Hey

Luigi: Hey

Daisy: Hru

Luigi: Good u

Daisy: Good watcha been up to?

Luigi: Well i saw the headline on the news for your birthday in 8 days.

Daisy: Popularity. It can be annoying sometimes.

Luigi: THATS EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! You read my mind

Daisy: lol

Luigi: So whats new in the land of orange and yellow?

Daisy: whats new in the land of green?

Luigi&Daisy: roflol

They do exactly what the text says

Luigi: wow that was funny

Daisy:ikr. (new txt) hey im getting tired. meet u in Toad Town around 10:30

Luigi: Sure. love ya

Daisy: Love ya too

Luigi: Bye

Daisy: buh-bye

As soon as Daisy was about to drift off to sleep somone texted her.

"Uggh! Who texted me now?! It better not be Waluigi!" (when he was nicer she had him as a contact)

Peach: hey Dais

Daisy: oh hey Peachy

Peach: soo... are u and Luigi doin anything tomorrow

*Daisy blushes*

Daisy: PEACH!

Peach: yes this is Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. How may I help you?

Daisy: seriously? every time?

Peach: yuperooni!

Daisy: wow and yes i am doing some stuff with Lou tomorrow. y?

Peach: im texting Mario.

Daisy: ... O.o ... ok...wait...WHAT?

Peach: too late! gntie gurly

Daisy: *sigh* nite

^New Message from Mario Mario^

*sigh* "Well here goes nothing."

Mario: y did Peach send me that txt?

Daisy: idk she's Peach.

Mario: so true

Daisy: yea

Mario: i gtg Peach is calling. probably gonna start talking bout u

Daisy: true true. nite

Mario: nite

She puts her phone on the charger and goes to sleep.

* * *

And thats the end of chapter 1.

Hey how was it?

Luigi: AWESOME! We have I-Phones!

Daisy: ikr?!

me: dais we aren't texting anymore

Daisy: o.0 ok

Mario: wow Peach what was that text for?

Peach: I really don't know

Well this is Daisyfan225 signi-

Daisy: Wait!

me: wha?

Daisy: some people don't know what ikr means

me: oh good point Daisy. ikr= i dont know

Daisy:ok you can finish now.

me:thanks. This is Daisyfan225 signing off with one more thing.

ALL: NOW WHAT?

me: gosh. _italics _means somone is thinking something. Ok? See yall later!

All: Bye-bye!

Thanks for reading! Please give suggestions and dont forget to review!


	2. Sweet Love and heartbreak for one

Luigi and Daisy True Love

Hey everyone! Im back to update! I just wanna thank SeventhSinner for helping me with the story format and everything, and Future Fantasy Writer for the error alert at the end! Now were back to the story!

I dont own any of the Nintendo characters! Also I dont own King Richard or Queen Lillian

* * *

Chapter 2

We left off when all of our heros went to bed (and to gossip XD)

* * *

The next morning...

"Bye Shivers! I'll be back in the afternoon!" Said Luigi as he was walking out the door.

In Sarsaland...

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mom!" Daisy said as she was also leaving for Toad Town.

"Bye sweetie! Tell Luigi we said hi!" said Queen Lillian

"Ok! I will. Bye!"

Daisy's parents had accepted Luigi as Daisy's Boyriend because they knew they could trust him, and he was quite the gentleman. (Well, her dad doesnt really like him... but he understood that she loved him and no one else and she was their only daughter/kid)

* * *

Toad Town...

Daisy was sitting on the fountain waiting for Luigi. Luigi is sneaking up on her from the side. Daisy doesnt notice and Luigi swoops her up in his arms.

"Aaaahh! Weegie! Don't scare me like that EVER again!

And BTW my parents said hi."

"Well tell your parents I said hi." Luigi says as he grins

Luigi put Daisy down and gave each other a 5 second kiss before Daisy broke it apart. Daisy was currently wearing a pair of ripped at the bottom short shorts (not the short short **short** ones but just the normal short short ones. Ya get me? eh? eh? no?) and an orange shirt. Luigi was wearing a green shirt and jeans with no hat.

"Where we goin Weeg?"

"Wherever you want."

"Let's go to... the fashion shop!" Daisy said

"Ok. Lets-a-go!"

* * *

After hours of shopping...

"Well Weegie that was alot fun." said Daisy

"It sure was. Hey Dais?"

"Yeah?"

"You wana hang out tomorrow?"

"Yes! Where to?" Daisy said excitedly

"Movies?" said Luigi

"Yeah! Which one?"

"I dont know. You?"

"Anything's good for me."

"Well we have an entire day to think about it, so we can talk about it over the phone."

"Ok. Well, see you tomorrow around..."

"Noon?" Luigi said

"Yeah- Noon. Well, seeya tomorrow at noon."

"Seeya. Love ya Dais."

"Love ya too Weegie."

They shared a quick kiss on the lips and went off back to their destinations- home.

"Yeah Daisy Love you too." Mimicked an unknown voice

"Hey this might just work to get Daisy to become my girlfriend!" said the same voice

(hey you have to guess who and I bet you know who)

1 hour later...

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" yelled Daisy

"Whats wrong sweetie?" said King Richard

"I cant find my phone!"

"Did you put it in one of your bags?"

"No I checked every single one of them twice!" said Daisy sadly

"Did you accidently put it in one of Luigi's bags?"

"No! It was in my pocket the entire time!" Daisy was starting to tear up

"Daisy, its ok. We'll find it."

"Ok. Thanks Daddy. Love you"

"Love you too Daisy."

At the Wario Bros. house...

* * *

"Ok Waluigi. What retarded plan do you have now?" Said Wario

"Lets get things straight. One its not retarded and two it actuaully might get Daisy crying to me saying 'oh Waluigi! I was soo stupid! Can I be your Girlfriend?'. So, I took Daisy's phone and Im going to 'break up' with Luigi over the phone and then they'll never talk again!" said Waluigi (Ha if you guess Waluigi youre right! you win exactly...NOTHING!)

"One thing, you know Daisy's Birthday is in like a week."

"Yes and thats when im gonna ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Ahhh this one might actuaully work Wal. Nice one."

"Thank-you very much! Now my plan begins."

* * *

(text messaging between 'Daisy' and Luigi)

'Daisy': hey Luigi

Luigi: hey Daisy! did u figure out what movie you want to see?

'Daisy': sorry luigi but i hav to call that off. i want to tell you something

Luigi: ummm ok is it family buisness?

'Daisy': no- im breaking up with you

Luigi: dais but why i thought we had something

'Daisy': same here lou but i just cant take it anymore i really love... WALUIGI!

Luigi: fine have it your way i guess youd be better off with that thing than me then i guess this is it. good bye daisy i will always love you

(texting over)

"Well, that went perfectly as I planned it." said Waluigi.

Back in Sarsaland...

* * *

"Daisy!" said Queen Lillian

"Yes mom?" said Daisy

"We tracked your phone and Its all the way in Diamond City!"

"How did it get there?"

"I dont know but do you want to take some guards up there?"

"Nah, im good. Can I have the gps and go up there?"

"Yes Daisy, but be careful sweetie! Take the extra flip phone just in case you need us."

"Mom, I'll be fine- trust me. I can handle myself."

"Yes, but I dont want you to get hurt or worse Daisy- you're my only daughter."

"I know mom. I'll be fine. I promise I'll call you if I need anything."

"Ok Daisy. Put some jeans on and grab a sweat shirt- Its chilly outside in Diamond City."

"Ok"

5 minuets later...

"Ok mom! Im ready!"

"Ok Daisy. Take your motorcycle- you'll get there and done quicker."

"K. Love you mommy"

"Love you too Daisy."

They share a hug

"Well im off!"

"Be safe Daisy!"

"Ok I will!"

Daisy was currently wearing a emrald sweat shirt with ripped jeans and black flat boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

In Diamond City...

* * *

Ding-dong!

"Get it Wario!" yelled Waluigi

"Damnit Waluigi Im watching the beauty pagent- they're in bikinis trying to hold their breath the longest!"

(yea i waz my big bros gf's house and this actuaully happened. it waz awkward cause there were 4 girls and 2 boys [and a dog!]so...yea.)

"Fat ass" Waluigi muttered underneath his breath

Waluigi opens the door and is surprised to see Daisy behind it. He notices she doesnt look happy to be here.

"Hello beautiful!" said Waluigi happily

"Just cut the crap Waluigi." said Daisy angrily

"Well what did you come over here for? To see me?" Waluigi said- even though he knew what she was here for.

"Damnit Waluigi I want my phone back!" Daisy said- very irritated this time.

"Wha? I dont have you phone." Waluigi said jokingly

Daisy punched him in the face

"Damn bitch! That irritated over a phone! Im still not-"

"Daisy, the phone is on the kitchen counter." said Wario plainly

Daisy rushed into the kitchen and saw the phone right next to the microwave. She picked it up and tried to turn it on.

It was dead.

She checked the case to see if her $100 was still in there.

It was still in there.

She checked for the picture of her and Luigi in the phone case.

It was gone.

There was another picture in it instead.

It was a picture of her and Waluigi. He had added his picture next to it. (haha had to add some random 'drama' there :D)

"Thanks Wario! Waluigi- youre dead." Daisy was now 100 percent pissed

Waluigi ran up to his room and locked the door. Daisy wasnt far behind.

"Waluigi! Unlock the damned door!"

"No!"

Daisy sighed and said

"You asked for it."

Daisy took a step back and punched the door open then reached inside and unlocked it. When the door was opening it just fell off its hinges. Waluigi stared at her in disbelife.

"Wth Daisy!"

"THATS how BADLY I want to KILL you and more!" Daisy said with anger

20 minuets later out side of The Wario Bros house...

* * *

"And again, sorry about the door." said Daisy sadly

"Hey, Its fine Daisy. Waluigi's in the hospital, so I get the house to myself! Thank YOU for that!" said Wario happily

"Yea, send that bill to me. I wanna see how much damage I did to him." Daisy said with a smirk

"Ok! No problem!" Wario said with a wink as he closed the door.

Daisy had a LONG story to confess when she got back. It was currently 12:30 am back in Sarsaland.

In Sarsaland...

* * *

"WHERE IS DAISY!?" yelled King Richard

"Sweetie calm down!" Lillian said as she followed her husband all around the castle. It was now 1:30 am in Sarsaland, and Daisy still hadnt returned.

"Lilly, our daughter is missing. Our ONLY CHILD IS MISSING! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"Rich, for one, Daisy can take care of herself. She's 19 for crying out loud! And 2, dont make me tell all the guards and staff to call you..."

"Lilly, no."

"Chuck...Norris. And I'm serious. Here, I'll call her if that makes you better."

_Why didnt I think of that? _

"OK, you can call her"

Lillian dialed the numbers in. 5-1-3-3-2-4-7-9-7-8

Back to Daisy

Ring Ring Ring!

* * *

_Hello? __**(note: in this conversation, Daisy is in italics,her dad in bold, and her mom is underlined)**_

* * *

Daisy! We are worried sick about you! Where are you?

_Mom, im fine, just had to finish some...BUISNESS with Waluigi, but im good!_

**DAISY FLORAL SARSA, WHY IN THE WORLD ARENT YOU HOME YET?!**

_Daddy, im sorry- I really am, but im almost home- ill be there in like 5 minuets_

**You better. AND you have to tell us the full story of what happened.**

_OK Daddy. Love you_

**Love you too Dais.**

Like your father said, some explination is needed when you get home.

_I know. Im pulling up right now. Ill see you in a few_

OK

Love you D-D

_Love ya guys too, bye_

(OK back to the normal rules of italics :D hoorayyyy!)

* * *

Daisy pulled up to the garage and parked her motorcycle. She knocked at a certian spot on the castle, and Tia threw a rope down to her. Daisy climbed up the rope, and thanked Tia. She got showered, dressed and went downstairs to confront her parents.

"Now Daisy, I want to hear everything" demanded her Father.

"Ok, so it all started...

* * *

Ok everyone! Its over! phew! finally! i was on this for like a week! (due to hw and all that other shit.)

Mario: we wernt in it D:

Peach: i know. what happened to us?

there will be lots of you two in the next chapter

Luigi: yeah i can already understand why

Daisy: im gonna sneak into the hospital and beat up Waluigi more...

Luigi: DAISY! no more violence...

Daisy: fine ok. i need some sleep before anything else goes on.

I NEED SLEEP! I THINK I HAVE PERMINATE SLEEP BAGS UNDER MY EYES!

All: ok... then

Luigi: Well then... i guess we'll close this up soon

Peach: ya... i got to go...ummm... help toadsworth?

Mario: ya... i gtg to eat more pasta

Luigi and Daisy: ummmm we gotta...umm

Lou and Dais youre not going anywhere...

Luigi and Daisy: aww :(

cause you get to close the story for us

Luigi: yaay well, that was a very intresting chapter for us all.. wasnt it Daisy? Daisy?

oh shoot.

Daisy hospital

Daisy: what room is Waluigi Wario in?

Random toad doctor: room 1079

Daisy: thank you

In room 1079...

Waluigi: uugh who- oh crap. DOCTOR!

Daisy: well u get to get hurt some more

Luigi and me: DAISY NOO!

Daisy: too late

Well... Luigi, get the wallet ready. and i guess thats the end of chapter 2.

Luigi: yeah, BYE!

OK a rude bye, but ok. see ya later yall!

PLEASE R&R! I NEED REVIEWS OF IDEAS THIS CHAPTER SUCKS I KNOW CAUSE I NEED IDEAS. AND I WAS TIRED AND THIS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! SO R&R PLEAAASSSEEE!

And thanks again!


	3. Sweet love and heartbreak, again

Hey guys! Im back early cause... idk. I have to wait about an hour and a half before I go to my cousin's house for dinner! I havent seen them in years! Well... I guess I can start the chapter? Yea. I'll start cause this is kinda weird now...

I dont own ANY of Nintendo's characters. Nintendo does. ALSO I dont own Shivers, King Richard (aka Chuck Norris) or Queen Lillian (aka Lilly) or Plum

* * *

We will take you back to the 1800's for a history lesson on Sarsaland...

Four score and seven years ago... Sarsaland...

NO WAY! Now lets get back to the real story folks.

* * *

_**There is now only 6 days left until Daisy's Birthday**_

* * *

In Sarsaland around 3 a.m. (Remember what happened last chapter and why it's soo early)

We find our orange princess and her parents-Queen Lilly and King Richard- standing in the living room while Daisy explains what...happened...last night in Diamond City and why she was home so late. Also, she needed to explain the bill for Waluigi, and why it cost so much.

"And that's what happened." Daisy said after explaning what happened earlier.

"So, you went to their house..." said Queen Lilly

"Yup"

"And you beat up Waluigi..." said her father

"Mmhm"

"And after all this you break the door..."

"AND sent him to the hospital?"

"AND I got my phone back."

After a breif moment of an EXTREMLY awkward scilence, Queen Lillian speaks up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." said Queen Lillian

"Night." said Daisy and her father simutaneously. They watched her walk up the stairs, and into her room. Meer seconds later there was a slam- indicating the door shut, then a long sigh, and some murmuring.

"Daisy, I'm proud of you." said her Father

"Wha- What do you mean you're proud of me? I send a du-"

"Daisy the reason I'm proud of you is because I know you can take care of yourself now, and I dont have to worry as much." said her father with much pride in his voice (not all girls can get THAT from their dad).

"Awwww dad..." Daisy said as she shared a hug with Chuc- I mean her dad. It was a wonderful scene.

"Now Daisy, go and get some sleep. Its 3am." said her father sternly.

"OK dad." said Daisy as she ran up the stairs. When Daisy got upstairs to her room, she locked the door and waited until she hear snoring. That indicated both her mom and dad were asleep.

"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz"

_Yess! _

Daisy quietly went into her bathroom and opened her medicine cabinent. Behind some pills was a small button. She pushed the button and in the corner of the bathroom, a small door slid open. She punched in the code and... grabbed out... CHEESE PUFFS! (hahaha had to make it so weird) Also, she had a mini fridge in there, so she grabbed out some root beer, pushed the button, and watched the door close. She walked out the bathroom, into her room, and turned on the tv. Nothing good, but she leaves it on anyways. She grabs a handful of cheese puffs, a sip of root beer and turns on her phone. As it turns on, she notices something on it. She squints to see what it says. It looks like letters. It says:

(Idk if this will actuaully show up or not so if not, it had LxD and Waluigi had scratched out the 'L' and put a 'W' aka it looked like this: L x D WxD)

_Oh NOW he's gonna get it! _Daisy thought angrily.

She goes on to Luigi's contact and texts him:

(OK now there's a change with texing this time: **BOLD is Luigi and **Underlinded is Daisy.)

**Start texting**

Hey Weegie! I figured out which movie I wanna see!

**YOU called it off, REMEMBER?! You said you liked Waluigi better.**

When did I ever say that?

**Check the txting from earlier**

_Daisy checks the history and sees the texts_

**Did u see it?**

Daisy almost chokes on her cheese puffs when she sees the texts

Weegie, one; I didnt even have my phone then! Waluigi had it! And two: you know I would NEVER EVER love Waluigi more than u Weeg also- I NEVER EVER want u to think for ONE FREGGIN SECOND EVER 4 NOW ON that was me, OK!

**Daisy, Im sorry i believed that was u, we r still on, right?**

Of course! Now lets go see...

* * *

The next day after the movies...

* * *

"Ohmigosh that was the funniest movie ever!" said Daisy happily.

"Yea I have to agree- I haven't laughed that much in a LONG time." said Luigi. He was really happy that the break-up was only misconceived and not real. He was so happy to have Daisy back into his arms. They looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes and had a 'back together' kiss. It lasted for a minuet and a half before it was, sadly for them, over.

"Hey Weeg?" Daisy asked

"Yea?"

"Can I pretty pleeeeaaasssee go into the chain chomp shop and look at some of the new borns?" pleaded Daisy. Luigi looked into her eyes and saw the cute little girl in Daisy, begging to come and look at the babies.

"Aww, why not?" said Luigi

"Thank you! Lets go in!"

* * *

In the Chain-Chomp shop...

* * *

"Awwwwww! They're all soooo cute!" said Daisy as she pick up, and petted almost all of the chomps. Luigi was looking around at the ample supply of pets, and their foods. (haha ample! vocab word somone owes me 25 cents!)

"Well, I have to agree with ya there Dais." Luigi said as he picked up one himself. Daisy slightly blushed because of Luigi calling her 'Dais' after the break-up. All of a sudden, it started to smell bad. One of the pup chomps had a little...umm...doodie...on the floor.

"Eewgh! Hey Dais, I'll be outside waiting, I'm starting to get a hedache from the smell." Luigi said as he rubbed his head

"Ok Lou. Do you need anything?" asked Daisy with concern.

"Umm nah. I'm good" Luigi said as he stepped out the door and into the fresh air.

_Aaaahhhhh fresh air_ Luigi thought as he was out in nature and not in a poop-infested building. All of a sudden, out of no where, Plum comes up and kisses him (uh oh.) smack on the lips. At that exact moment, Daisy comes out and sees this.

_This can't be happening. It just can't. We just got back together last nite. AND he's holding her hips! No, No, NO! I can't do it anymore!_

Daisy runs away with tears stinging her eyes. Right at that moment Luigi pushes Plum off by the hips.

"PLUM! QUIT! FOR THE LAST TIME-I DONT LIKE YOU! I JUST GOT BACK WITH DAISY NOT EVEN A DAY AGO!" Luigi yelled. By then, quite a few people were staring.

"But We-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU-YOU-YOU GREEDY BITCH!" Luigi said annoyed, and desprate. By now, its like the entire town was staring at them now. Luigi didn't care. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with Daisy. He could just see Daisy in the distance. With all the energy he could, he mustered up a loud yell. (yea yelling and running isn't as easy as you thing sometimes)

"DAISY! WAIT UP!"

"NO! GO BACK WITH PLUM AND GO KISS HER ALL DAY! LIKE YOU STILL LOVE ME!" Daisy yelled back as she slamed the door to her castle.

"Daisy! Please! Just let me explain!" Luigi cried in all despiration

"I said NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Daisy. She was so desprate to open the door and forgive him, but _HE KISSED PLUM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Uggghhh! I hate my life now! I wanna kill Plum AND Waluigi now! I probably just need some rest, yea. I'll go upstairs and relax for a while yea. That'll probably help._

* * *

3 hours later...

* * *

Daisy wakes up from her little rest time. She yawns, streches and gets out of bed. She was walking to her bathroom when she swore she heard crying and somone trying to calm the person down. It sounded like 2 male voices and a female voice. She shrugged it off like it was just some illusion. Then she heard it again. She got kinda suspicious, so she walked to her balcony window, and saw...

"Luigi? He's still here?" Daisy whispered to herself. She was a little confused as to why he was still here. She walked into the bathroom and came back out minuets later dressed up in her sports attire. She still hears wailing so she goes out onto her balcony and yells;

"Hey Peach! Mario! Luigi!" They all turn their heads around to see Daisy smiling brightly. Mario and Peach wave, while Luigi runs off to who knows where. Mario sees his brother run off, kisses Peach good bye, and runs off to find his twin. Peach knocks at the door, and Daisy lets her in.

"Daisy, why?" were Peach's first words out of her mouth as soon as she walked in.

"Why what?" Daisy asked confused, although after a few meer seconds, her eyes widen to indicate she understands what is going on.

"Yes that Daisy. You broke Luigi's heart- this time for real."

"Wait- how did you get to know about the first time?" asked Daisy confused.

"Well, HELLO! Luigi tells Mario like everything and as his wife, and Luigi's friend, AND Princess/Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, I get to know stuff too!" Peach said like a know-it-all.

"OOOHHH yea!" Daisy says like a pre-schooler that just remembered that A comes before Z.

"YES soo... anyways- can you please tell me what happened?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Yea so it all started..."

(hoorah more rules :| once again **BOLD IS LUIGI AND **UNDERLINED IS DAISY)

Well Luigi had just taken me to the movies...

**I had just took Daisy to the movies... and she wanted to look at the baby chomps so I had agreed because I saw this little spark of a little child in her...**

And I had asked him if we could see the baby chomps because they were soooo cute! And so he had said yes...so we went inside and looked around...

**So we went and looked around...and so Daisy was picking up some of the pup chomps and one took a...doodie...on the floor...**

And I had picked up one of the chomps and it pooped...so Luigi had went ouutside to get some air cause he was getting a headache...

**And I went outside 'cause it gave me a headache...so then I went outside and out of nowhere, Plum started kissing me...And then Daisy came out and saw...**

So as I finished cleaning I said bye and saw Luigi outside making out with that bastard Plum...

"Daisy! Language please!" said Peach

"Sorry" said Daisy

"Continue" sighed Peach

So then Luigi was holding onto her hips!

**I tried pushing her away, but she wouldnt budge, so I grabbed her hips to lift her up and shove her off...and I saw Daisy run off.**

So then I ran off.

* * *

OK folks! Im done with this chapter for now.

M&P- WE WERE BEARLY IN IT!

sorry I had something where you guys would have alot of lines, but it would be waaaayyy tooo long to even get to that. maybe- just maybe ill make another chpt. in the end for that idea.

M&P-yaaay!

plus i live in ohio so as im writing now, its 12:33 am so i was too tired to go any further.

Luigi- well-we broke up TWICE well one and a half times so far

Daisy- yeeaaa... so you wanna tell us how it all ends so theres not too much drama anymore?

ummm sure! its gonna be...

IM NOT TELLING YOU! all i can tell you is that u may love or hate this story. it probably turned you guys away from me on the first chapter so anyone whos still reading now... THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! if you still are- could you possibly put a review in? if you are a guest- you can too! It dont matter what you look like dont matter what you wear... sorry having a disney flashback on my fav movie from disney- the princess and the frog! Tiana is awesome!

well, i tend to talk... ALOT so ill just end this thing.

cause im alllllllllllmoooooooosssssst tttt thhhhhheeeeeeeeeerrrrrreeee theeeeeeeerrrrrrreeee ima almost there! jazz hands!

well that was kinda weird so lets just close this thing up

ALL: BYE!

Please R&R! Thnks! and also a shout out do daisy'sdaisy for putting me as her favorite- shes new look her up! give her advice! be nice! ha that rhymes! well... im gonna go i guess... heh heh heh...

Luigi-yea me too

Daisy-and me

Peach-dont forget me

Mario- lets-a-go!

all: glares at Mario

Mario- wha?

shut up

Mario- mama mia!

i said shut up

Mario- but-

SHUT UP!

Mario- ok ok sheesh

ALL: bye for real now!

please R&R once again! and thanks for reading!


	4. Daisy's Surprise

Luigi and Daisy

True Love

**Hey guys! I'm a back!**

**Mario: Heey...**

**Me: Don't make me go there already Mar- I really haven't said anything.**

**Mario: YOU STOLE ME FREGGIN LINE!**

**Me: I didn't say 'lets-a-go' dummy**

**Mario: You insult me**

**Me: Yes I do! **

**Luigi: Shut up you guys!**

**Me: DID YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!**

**Luigi: Umm...no?**

**Me: Better not have...**

**Peach: Mario, we're taking you to the ear doctor. Now.**

**Mario: NOOO ITS SOO UNCOMFORTABLE WHEN THEY TOUCH MY EARS!**

**Luigi and Peach: Bye**

**Me: okk... Who's gonna talk with me now?**

**Daisy: Hello!**

**Me: Oh ya Daisy is!**

**Daisy: Can you start the story? Please?**

**Me: Because you used your manners- yes I will.**

**Daisy: Thankyou**

* * *

**I do not own any of Nintendo's Characters. Nintendo Does.**

* * *

Let's see here...*gets on phone and goes on this story*...WOW I need to finish this thing

* * *

_**There are only 5 days left until Daisy's Birthday**_

* * *

The following day...

*Daisy's Dream* (Daisy's POV)

I am waiting in a room behind two huge double doors. It looks like the ones in my castle. I look down and see a poofy wedding dress. I'm getting married? Then I look on my ring finger. A ring occupies it. I am definitely getting married, but to who? The doors open. They have fixed the grass, it is a beautiful green. They must've done it for this. I look up. I see the majority of Sarsaland and the Mushroom Kingdom there. I see Rosalina and my parents in the front row, smiling at me. Peach is standing next to me. She smiles and walks up with Mario.

The music changes. The doors open wider. Everyone stares in awe. They gasp. I smile. I can see my to-be-husband smiling, but I can tell he's nervous. I can't make out his face. As soon as I'm about to tell who it is, I wake up.

*End*

"Dangit." I say. I sit up and look around. I'm in my bedroom, in Sarsaland. I wonder though- who is the man I'm getting married to. I don't have a boyfriend now, I just broke up with- Luigi. Tears sting at my eyes. I take a big breath. Not gonna cry, not gonna cry.

"Daisy! Breakfast!" yells my Mother.

"Ok Mom!" I yell back. I rush downstairs. My Mom and Dad greet me.

"Good morning Daisy." They say.

"Mornin." I gobble down breakfast. I rush back upstairs and get on my phone and text Peach.

**Be at the castle by noon**

I get dressed and I get a reply.

**Ok**

I go downstairs and tell my parents bye.

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom, 12:00 pm (No POV)**

* * *

"Mario, Luigi!" Peach says as she walks into the Dining room. "Daisy will be here any minuet." Luigi gets up and goes to his room.

"I think he's still upset about yesterday." says Mario with concern, as he watches his brother go upstairs and close the door to his room.

"Hey guys!" says Daisy as she walks in.

"Hey Daisy!" says Mario and Peach as they walk with Daisy to the living room.

* * *

**(Ok since I don't know what to fill the extra time with, im skipping to 2 days before Daisy's birthday.)**

* * *

_**2 Days left before Daisy's Birthday**_

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom and Sarsaland are in a frenzy for Daisy's Birthday.

Daisy's parents are throwing a surprise party for their daughter's 19th birthday. Peach has something special planned out for Daisy.

"Ok, Thankyou sooo much! Bye" Peach hung up the phone.

"Hey Peachy, can we go now, I'm getting bored here."

"Sure Daisy, let's go." Peach says as she grabs her purse and slings it over her shoulder. Peach is wearing a pink shirt with jeans, while Daisy is wearing her sports shirt with jeans.

* * *

**At the salon...**

* * *

"Welcome Princess Daisy, Princess Peach!" said one of the female toads at the salon.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, Daisy and I came in to get a manicure, and a pedicure. Also, can we get our hair styled?"

"Of course! Right this way!" Daisy and Peach followed the toad into the back of the salon to choose colors. Daisy chose a medium orange (the color of an orange) with yellow tips, and Peach chose pink with red tips. As the toad women painted their nails, they all got into a deep conversation about different things- from hand sanitizer, to cupcakes, to boys. Daisy felt most uncomfortable in this certain topic. She felt relief that Peach understood how uncomfortable she felt, and was going to change the conversation topic, until one of the toad women (lets call her Amy), asked her a question.

"Princess Daisy, are you dating anyone?" Amy asked. Daisy didn't reply for a while until she decided to answer.

"I rather prefer not to discuss about that." she said quietly. Amy nodded her head, then started to talk about cookies.

Later on, the toad that was doing her nails (calling her Kathy), told her to follow her to the other side of the room so she could start on her hair.

"Now, Princess Daisy, what would you like me to do with your hair?" Asked Kathy.

"I just want it cut up to about an inch below my shoulders, please. Also, you can just call me Daisy. I don't like being called 'Princess'."

"Yes, Daisy!" said Kathy as she started to wash her hair.

"Hey Kathy, can I trust you?"

"Yes"

"I need help."

"With what?"

"Boys. I just broke up with Luigi four days ago, and I really feel guilty. I mean, I don't know if I should give him another chance. Before, Waluigi took my phone, and broke up with him acting like he was me, then after I called Luigi and got my phone back, he told me, and we got back together. The next day, we broke up again, cause Plum was making out with him. I don't know if I should give him another chance."

"Oh, I heard about the time when Luigi was kissing Plum."

"How?"

"ToadTube. Someone put it on there, and as I go through it daily, I saw it. It said made by WalPlum345."

_Hmm, WalPlum345. THAT SOUNDS LIKE WALUIGI AND PLUM!_

"Thank you Kathy, you don't know how much you helped me."

"No problem, after you look up that video, you decide- get back together, or don't. It will definitely help you decide."

"Thank you!"

"No problem! Let's go get you ready to go." Daisy's hair was just below her shoulders, and it smelled like flowers.

"Ok, now, the total is $100.56, but, I'm giving you guys a discount! That's making it... $30!" Said Kathy and Amy.

"Wow! You guys are the best! Thank you so much!" said Peach. She handed them the cash and whispered, "Daisy's party, Sarsaland, 5:00 pm, at the castle, tell all your friends. Take this so you don't forget. It's a surprise party, so don't be late!" Peach whispered as she gave them a small card with the party details on it.

"Ok, we'll be there." They said.

* * *

**Back at the castle...**

* * *

"Mario! Luigi!" Peach yelled as the twins came down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"I need you guys to go around the kingdom, and pass these out."

"What about Daisy, will she know?" asked Luigi

"Don't tell her, it's a surprise party. She's with Toadette, so avoid her house. I already gave her the invitation. Also, send the remains to Sarsaland."

"Ok! We've got it! Lets a go Luigi!"

**(See Mario- I didn't steal your line! Mario: whatever)**

"Okie dokie!"

The brothers set off to deliver the letters to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**With Kathy and Amy...**

"What should we get Daisy for her birthday?" Asked Amy.

"Hmmmm... I don't know. Ohh! I got it! Let's give her some hair and nail supplies! She did love her nails and hair. So, now she could do it at home!"

"Great idea Kathy!"

"Thanks! Now, lets head out to get that, and a card!"

"Ok!"

* * *

**To Daisy and Toadette...**

"Hey Toadette, can I look something up on ToadTube?"

"Sure, what for?" Toadette asked as she got on ToadTube.

"My stylist at the salon today, Kathy, told me to look up something that might help me with...him."

"Oh, ok!"

Daisy looked up WalPlum345, and saw a picture of Waluigi and Plum.

_I knew it! I knew it!_

Then, she saw a video called 'Plum making out with Luigi'. She clicked on it. It started right when Luigi came out of the store rubbing his head. He leaned against the wall of the store. A random toad passerby asked if he was ok. Luigi replied he was fine. Then the camera turned left towards Plum. She gave a thumbs up and ran up to Luigi and started making out with him.

_Luigi was right. I feel so guilty now._

She saw Luigi struggling to get her off, when Daisy came out and ran away. Luigi grabs Plum by the hips, and shoves her off. Then he says; 'PLUM! QUIT! FOR THE LAST TIME- I DONT LIKE YOU! I JUST GOT BACK WITH DAISY NOT EVEN A DAY AGO!' Plum started to say something. 'But We-' 'DONT CALL ME THAT YOU-YOU-YOU GREEDY BITCH!'

There was a pause of silence before Toadette quietly spoke up.

"Daisy. Get back with him. Tomorrow. I think Peach sent him and Mario on some errands for her today. Promise me you will." said Toadette as she looked at Daisy. Daisy was staring at the screen. Then she mumbled something.

"I promise Toadette, I promise." Toadette smiled and hugged Daisy. Daisy hugged her back.

"Let's go into my room and watch some T.V. Shall we?"

"Sure!" Daisy said as she ran into Toadette's room.

"Daisy! Wait up!" Toadette said as she followed Daisy into her room. By the time she got in there, she didn't see Daisy.

"Daisy?" said Toadette as she walked into her room.

"DAISY!" she yelled as Daisy popped out of the closet.

"Haha! Got you again!"

"Every time you come over! Gosh, I need to work on my skills!"

"Agreed." They sat down and turned on the T.V. As they were flipping channels, they saw something that caught their attention.

"There will be a very important arrival to a very certain Princess tomorrow. We won't tell which, but this is broadcasting all over the Mushroom World. So now, everyone knows this special occasion will be happening. And now a special tribute to beloved, Princess Daisy." said the News toad (Ellie).

"People are going crazy for my birthday." said Daisy as the tribute began.

"Agreed."

On the tribute, there were a bunch of young toads/ humans wishing Daisy a happy birthday. Then, one person surprised her the most. It was her old friend Jessica.

"Hey D! Remember me? Well, just wanna wish my BFF a Haapppyy Birthday! Oh yea, Chuckie says hi and happy birthday too! Lots of love!" Chuckie was Jessica's dog, and a joke.

"Oh, my gosh, Jessica!" Daisy said as she smiled. Then, another person surprised her.

"Hey D! It's your good old friend Hannah! Hope you have an awesome D-day! Yes, I remembered D-day! Love you!"

"This is the best day ever! It can't get better!" Said Daisy. But it did.

"Happy birthday Daisy! Hope you remember us! But we are Alicia and Maria if you forgot! We miss you tons, and hope to see you soon! Hugs and Love from us! Adios!"

Daisy was in pure shock. She was so happy that her best friends remembered her.

"I AM SO HAAPY! I AM SO HAAPY! I AM SO HAAPY!" chanted Daisy as she danced around the room.

"Daisy! Calm down! I don't want you to pass out!"

"Ok, calming down."

"Do you wanna watch movies and spend the night? Will that help?"

"Ok!" she said as she sat down on Toadette's bed. They proceeded on, watching movies, and gossiping. After a while, Daisy was knocked out, along with Toadette.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

_**There is now only ONE day left until Daisy's birthday**_

* * *

Peach wakes up and yawns. Its 8:30 am. She gets on her phone and calls Toadette.

(OK, Peach is **bold **Toadette, underlined)

Hello?

**Hey Toadette! Can you wake up Daisy for me, and tell her to be dressed and waiting in front of the castle by 10? Her **_**surprise **_**is waiting for her. If you know what I mean.**

Of course! I'll get everything ready for Daisy and her _surprise_. 

**Thanks Toadette! Bye!**

Bye!

Peach wakes up Mario and Luigi and tells them to get ready, and go downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

**With Toadette and Daisy...**

"Daisy! Wake up! Peach wants you ready at the castle by 10!" Says Toadette as she throws pillows at Daisy.

"Fiiinnnnneee." Daisy says into her pillow. She gets up slowly, and rubs her eyes.

"Thank you! Now, breakfast is ready! Get in the kitchen before I call Wario to come eat it all and you get none!"

"Ok! Ok! Don't gotta go to the drastic!"

* * *

**At the Castle, 9:15 am...**

"Bye Toadette!" Daisy says as she waves goodbye to her friend.

"Daisy!" says Luigi as he spots her.

_Oh great, the guilt is coming back. Just what I needed._

Daisy turns around and gives him her best fake smile.

"Can you come here please? I need to talk to you." Daisy follows Luigi into the garden. When they get into the garden, Daisy can't help it anymore.

"Luigi, I'm sorry." says Daisy with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry for what? I should be saying sorry. If I hadn't thought that was you in the first place, none of this would be happening."

"Well, I was acting like a jerk to you after I saw Plum making out with you. And, and, OH LUIGI! I'M SO SORRY! IM SO SORRY I ACTED LIKE THIS! I SAW THE VIDEO ONLINE AND FELT LIKE AN IDIOT! AND THE WORST THING, I HURT YOU! IM SO SORRY!" said Daisy a she started bawling. Luigi pulled Daisy into a big hug and let some tears escape him as well.

"Shhh Daisy, its alright now. You're with me, and everything's ok." Luigi said with a shaky voice.

Daisy calmed down after a while and was now laying her head on his chest. She almost fell asleep due to the peacefulness of the garden, and Luigi's chest going in and out.

"Does that mean we're back together?" asked Daisy, hoping the answer was...

"Yes. Of course we are." Daisy looked up and smiled. Luigi and Daisy leaned in closer, closer until the space between them closed and their lips met for a long, passionate kiss.

The kiss broke up after 2 minuets, and they walked together to the castle, hand in hand.

* * *

**(sounds like a perfect spot to end a story, right? but lucky for you, im going on for a little longer.)**

* * *

When they entered the castle, Peach was in the kitchen on the phone, carrying on a looonnngg conversation with the person on the other side. Mario, unfortunately for him, was getting a lecture from Toadsworth, saying how he snores too loud. Luigi and Daisy give Mario a sympethic look and Mario smiles back weakly.

"Hey Lou, I gotta grab something from my room before Peach gets off the phone, and Toadsworth gets done with Mario."

"Ok Daisy, I'll wait down here." Daisy goes upstairs to her room and grabs a charm out. It has a picture of all of her closest friends- Jessca, Hannah, Alicia, and Maria. On the other side, It's just her, and Jessica. Jessica was Daisy's best friend. She never left her side, not even for a second. Daisy put on the charm, and went back downstairs.

"Daisy! Lets go!" said Peach as she heads out the door.

"Ok, bye Lou! Bye Mario!" says Daisy as she gives Luigi a quick kiss on the lips, and heads out.

"Looks like SOMEONE got back with a certain princess." said Mario as he nudged his brother. Luigi blushes.

* * *

**At the train station...**

"Ok, Peach, please tell me who we're waiting for." pleaded Daisy as she sat on the bench waiting for who ever it was to arrive.

"Nope." said Peach.

"Pleeeaasssee?"

"No Daisy, they'll be here in 5 minuets."

"Fiinneee." Daisy said as she fiddled with her orange long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

The train pulled up meer minuets later, and...she didnt see anyone she knew. Then, as soon as Daisy was about to speak, Peach pointed out a person in the back of the crowd. Daisy couldn't believe it.

"OH MY GOSH! ALICIA!" Daisy yells as Alicia spots her.

"DAISY!" Alicia yells as she runs up to Daisy and they hug.

"I miss you so much!"

"Me too!"

"Look who else came." said Peach as she waved her hand towards Maria.

"MARIIAA!"

"DAISY!"

"We miss you alot!" (Alicia and Maria are Spanish, so they might not speak properly at times.)

"I did too!"

"And." Peach said.

"HANNAH!"

"D!" They embrace also.

"One more!" said Peach as she pointed to Daisy's best friend.

"JESSICA!"

"DAISY!" They hug each other until Jessica says,

"Chuckie!"

"Hahaha how is Chucks?"

"Old and lazy."

"The last time I saw him, he was a little hyper fella."

"Yea, I know!"

"Hey guys, you're only gonna be staying here for a night, the tomorrow, you'll be heading off to Sarsaland to Daisy's place, so don't unpack here. You'll have separate rooms, all on the same floor. Daisy's room is in the middle, so all you have to do to get there, is go to the door in the middle. Got it?"

"Got it." They all said simeutainousally.

"Ok, let's head back!"

"Come on guys! Let's race! I'll give you a one minuet head start!"

"GO!" Yelled Jessica, as they started to run.

"59, 60! Here I come!" said Daisy as she started to sprint after them.

* * *

**The end of that chapter!**

**Jessica: I got to see mt bff Daisy again!**

**Maria: Me too!**

**Alicia: Me tres!**

**Hannah: Same! **

**Daisy: That was the best 2 days of my life!**

**All: Agreed**

**Peach and Mario: It suurrree was...**

**Luigi: Be quite**

**Df225: Well lets just say- i'm tired. as i'm writing, it is exactly 2:01 am.**

**Daisy: You stayed up this late, for us?**

**Df225: I guess. I said I'd have weekly updates for a different story each week, so here's the order:**

**1) Luigi and Daisy True Love**

**2) Luigi and Daisy The Meeting**

**2) M,L,D, and P- The Almost Dead Couple**

**So next week- Luigi and Daisy The meeting! Need reviews for that plz!**

**Luigi: Off to review!**

**Mario: Same here!**

**Peach: Now where did I put that thing...**

**Df225: I guess since they're gone...Alicia, Maria, Hannah, Jessica, Daisy, wanna close it up for us?**

**All: sure!**

**Daisy: Bye guys!**

**Jessica: Don't forget to review!**

**Hannah: Read the other stories**

**Maria: Review on those!**

**Alicia: She'll get them done faster!**

**Df225: Also, any people who are Spanish, please don't be offended by this! I have friends that are, and I seriously love their accents. **

**All: Byee!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
